How to save a life
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: [AU] Con su hermana menor entre la vida y la muerte, Shihō Kimizuki tiene que convertirse en quien pueda salvarla a riesgo de perderse a si mismo por el camino. Pero con lo que no cuenta es con aquellas distracciones que pueden o bien ayudarlo en su propósito o hacer que pierda lo mas importante para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime: Owari no seraph y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El primer día de clases siempre era el peor de todos, era algo que no cambiaba fueses a la escuela o la universidad, caras sonrientes y ruido por todas partes, gente en medio de los pasillos de la facultad que no hacían más que hablar del mismo tema, sobre cómo les había ido el verano.

A él eso le importaba muy poco. Ni siquiera quería hablar de su verano aunque tampoco habría alguna persona que fuese a preguntárselo, lo cual le agradaba, estaba mejor solo.

-Deberías de hacer amigos, hermanito -le decía siempre su hermana- yo no voy a estar siempre a tu lado y no quiero que te quedes solo -añadía con una sonrisa cansada.

Pero Kimizuki no necesitaba amigos, no había ido a la universidad a hacer amigos si no a estudiar, su plan era convertirse en medico y para ello no quería distracciones alguna o se le acabaría el tiempo.

Hacía cuatro meses que Mirai había sido ingresada en el hospital, al principio nadie sabía que tenía hasta que después de una biopsia de su medula ósea tuvieron un diagnostico.

Mirai tenía leucemia.

Aquello supuso un golpe más duro para Kimizuki que para su hermana, aunque él sospechaba que ella simplemente escondía su miedo y su dolor para que él no sufriese más y no se preocupase más por ella.

Pero él siempre se había preocupado por ella.

Desde que sus padres murieron en aquel accidente de coche teniendo él once años y ella siete, Kimizuki había cuidado de Mirai, negándose a ser separados cuando el estado asumió la tutela de ambos y quizás habiéndole negado a su hermana la oportunidad de ser adoptada por una familia, puesto que era más sencillo encontrar una familia para un solo niño que para dos.

Pero él no podía permitir que los separasen, sabía que sus padres hubiesen querido que siguiesen juntos pese a todo.

Así que terminó convirtiéndose en padre y madre de su hermana menor, no era algo que le molestase, era su deber, adoraba a Mirai y jamás hubiese dejado que otro cuidase de ella, no confiaba en la extraña gente que trabajaba en aquel orfanato y nunca tuvo la intención de dejarla realmente a su cuidado.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para trabajar, se buscó un empleo a tiempo parcial en el restaurante de un matrimonio mientras lo compaginaba con los estudios, su intención era ahorrar el suficiente dinero para poder cuidar de su hermana una vez fuese mayor de edad.

Él no tenía intención de ir a la universidad, aquello era algo que dejaba para Mirai, pero fue ella quien le convenció de que hiciese algo con su vida, ella no quería que su vida se limitase a darle todo a ella y quedarse él sin nada.

No esperaba lograr entrar en alguna carrera y más en medicina, de todas las opciones posibles aquella le parecía la menos estúpida de todas, parecía algo con sentido el ser médico, hasta sonaba bien aquello de "Doctor Kimizuki".

Eran unas razones estúpidas pero hasta aquel verano en el que Mirai fue ingresada no había pensado en algún motivo verdadero, alguno que diese significado al haber escogido esa carrera.

Ahora tenía que convertirse en medico y salvar a su hermana.

Era positivo en ese asunto, tenía muy buenas notas y sus profesores estaban contentos con él, había pedido las prácticas en el hospital donde su hermana estaba ingresada, así podía vigilarla mientras aprendía, pero aun aquello no era nada seguro.

¿Amigos?

Él no necesitaba nada de eso, no necesitaba contarle a nadie su vida, aquello solo era una molestia.

Esquivando a sus compañeros de carrera, eligió sentarse en una esquina mientras el resto seguía perdiendo tiempo fuera, él prefería observar el horario, los dos primeros días nunca se hacía nada pero de todos modos tenía que asistir, el primer día solían decirse las fechas de los exámenes y eso le iba bien para empezar a estudiar.

El profesor de genética humana apareció al cabo de un rato y antes de que cerrase la puerta del aula los alumnos que se habían quedado remoloneando en el pasillo corrieron para evitar quedarse fuera.

Sin necesidad de mirar, Kimizuki sabía que la clase estaba medio llena, era algo que no le sorprendía, durante el primer año caían muchos alumnos, ya fuesen porque se les negaba la beca, porque les quedaba alguna pendiente o porque no podían con la presión.

A él tampoco le gustaba esa presión pero no podía dejar la carrera sabiendo que entonces le estaría fallando a su hermana, en cuanto a los otros motivos, estudiaba lo suficiente como para no tener ningún suspenso y el ser huérfano les proporcionaba una pequeña ayuda económica aunque no era gran cosa y Kimizuki había decidido seguir trabajando en el restaurante donde había empezado a trabajar con dieciséis.

Por alguna razón, lo dueños, quienes no tenían hijos, habían terminado cogiendo cariño a ambos hermanos y siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarle.

Pero Kimizuki no quería aprovecharse de ellos, aun sabiendo que el matrimonio si se lo pedía podrían darle una paga más generosa, no era esa clase de persona que se aprovechase de la bondad de otros.

Las cosas le iban bien tal y como estaba.

Kimizuki había decidido imponerse nada más iniciar las clases una rutina muy estricta, iba a la universidad, después iba a ver a su hermana, luego estudiaba un poco y se iba a trabajar.

Así todos los días, estaba seguro de que podría lograrlo.

En su vida ahora no había tiempo para salir ni pasarlo bien, antes sus salidas se limitaban a comprar e ir donde Mirai desease pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ello, su hermana era su responsabilidad y no podía permitirse abandonarla.

Sorprendentemente, alguien se había sentado a su lado, lo cual era extraño. Si bien la clase estaba dividida en varias filas de largas mesas donde unos diez alumnos podían sentarse, generalmente el asiento de al lado de Kimizuki estaba vacío, así había funcionado el año pasado cuando había dejado bien claro sus intenciones a sus compañeros los cuales intentaron socializar con él durante los primeros días.

Intentó ignorar la presencia de la persona a su lado, ya se cansaría cuando viese que él no estaba dispuesto a darle conversación alguna. Sin embargo, sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que terminó mirando de reojo a la persona.

Para su sorpresa era un chico aunque era mucho más bajito y delgado que él, parecía más joven, casi un niño e hizo que se sintiese algo viejo, su pelo era castaño claro y lo llevaba en una media melena. No podía precisar el color de ojos porque la mirada del chico estaba centrada en su libreta en la cual iba apuntando las fechas de exámenes.

De no haberle tenido tan cerca hubiese pensado que era una chica.

Se encontró a si mismo dándose cuenta de que en cierto modo le resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar donde y cuando lo había visto, no era una persona que estuviese pendiente de todos los que se cruzaba por la calle.

Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, intentando volver a concentrarse en sus asuntos.

Realmente odiaba las distracciones y solo había necesitado unos segundos para darse cuenta de que él sería una de ellas.

* * *

 **Tenia pocos longfics y voy y me meto en otro mas xDD**

 **La cosa es que me apetecía mucho escribir algo de Kimiyoi y no me salia nada que fuese actual ( por actual, se entiende por linea temporal del manga xD) y mucho menos cortito y siempre había querido probar esta clase de AU así que he decidido usarlos como experimento. En si van a salir todos, al menos los principales pero FF es asi y tiene el limite de cuatro personajes y en fin xD**

 **No sé ni como va a ir ni cuantos caps tendrá ni el futuro de Mirai o cuando subiré cap, no creo que tarde porque tengo el hype de owari ( que me dura desde hace meses) y escasez de ideas en otros fics y el paro, desgraciadamente, da para mucho tiempo libre xDD**

 **Como detalle sobre la carrera me he basado en las experiencias de amigos que han hecho medicina/enfermería y en el programa que mi propia universidad ofrecía, así que igual la edad de las practicas en otro lados cambia pero aqui en tu segundo año ya puedes pedirlas xD**

 **Y no me enrollo mas contando chorradas. Espero que os guste esta tonteria que estoy empezando ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Kimizuki se preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir a aquel día sin matar a nadie. De hecho, se preguntaba como había logrado sobrevivir a aquel caótico primer mes de clases y no terminar colapsando algún lado por puro agotamiento.

Sabía que iba a ser duro el estudiar con trabajar y cuidar de su hermana pero nunca habría imaginado que iba a estar tan cansado, muchas veces había estado a punto de quedarse dormido entre clases y clases o en el autobús mientras volvía a casa.

Lo peor sin duda habían sido las clases, el trabajo no lo era tanto porque por las tardes casi nunca había grandes pedidos que atender, pero durante las clases tenía que mantenerse atento y despierto para no perderse nada.

El chico que se había sentado a su lado durante el primer día había seguido continuando haciéndolo durante el resto del mes, incluso se había encontrado con él en la cafetería de la facultad o en la biblioteca, aunque nunca estaba solo.

Nunca se habían dirigido la palabra pero Kimizuki se había encontrado varias veces observándolo distraídamente. Y para su sorpresa, las veces que lo había pillado observándolo el chico parecía estar a punto de decirle algo pero terminaba por no hacerlo.

Bueno, aunque aquello era algo inusual, no era algo que realmente le importase, podía vivir sin saber que quería decirle.

La situación de Mirai seguía como siempre, Kimizuki hacia todo lo posible para estar con ella y entretenerla durante las largas y duras horas de la quimioterapia y para permanecer un par de horas después que esta terminase puesto que algunas veces había terminado vomitando de lo mal que se sentía. Pero no era algo que pudiese hacer siempre y aunque ella comprendía que tenía otras obligaciones a él no le gustaba dejarla sola en aquellos momentos en los que lo necesitaba.

Por suerte, por fin iba a tener la primera reunión con su tutor para poder hablar de las prácticas en el hospital y con aun muchas más suerte, podría decirle si se le permitiría estar en ese en concreto.

Kimizuki había ingresado a Mirai en el hospital Hiiragi por dos razones, primero porque era el mejor hospital del país el cual tenía toda los mejores doctores e investigadores trabajando ahí, al igual que lo mejor de lo mejor en tecnología. El segundo motivo era que al ser un hospital universitario siempre habían prácticas disponibles, la pega era que no todos los que las pedían acababan siendo aceptados, solo los que tuviesen las mejores notas podían hacerlo.

De ahí que se hubiese matado a estudiar hasta olvidar por completo lo que era tener una vida.

Después de la reunión con el tutor al menos podría relajarse un poco.

Aunque antes de esta tenía una hora libre, la profesora que daba la clase había tenido un accidente de moto y mientras buscaban una sustituta no tenían nada que hacer. Kimizuki había decidido aprovechar el tiempo para leer el temario que la profesora había subido al campus virtual y así no perder el tiempo.

O esa era su intención, al menos al principio.

A mitad de camino, al pasar la cafetería de la facultad, empezó a oír la voz de un chico que parecía gritar algo tan rápidamente que Kimizuki no lo entendía a su vez que oía unos pasos frenéticos y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, alguien chocaba contra él.

-¡Joder! ¡Mira por dónde vas! -le espetó esa voz.

Kimizuki se tambaleó un poco ante el golpe aunque no cayó al suelo, tampoco lo hizo la persona con la que había chocado y le había gritado eso. Y aquello no le había hecho gracia alguna, no le gustaba que alguien que acaba de chocar contra él por ir corriendo como si tuviese un asesino persiguiéndole le echase la culpa de lo sucedido.

\- Igual deberías de ir tú con cuidado, ¿no? -le replicó colocándose bien las gafas.

-No, es tu culpa por ser una farola -le contestó la voz.

Cuando Kimizuki se colocó las gafas de nuevo, vio a la persona que había chocado con él. Pelo oscuro revuelto, ojos verdes y más bajo que él. Lo reconoció como uno de los que solían acompañar a su compañero de clase, uno de los más ruidosos.

-Qué miras, ¿eh? -le preguntó el chico.

-Nada -le contestó.

-Pues aparta -le dijo el otro.

-¿Sabes? Si no hubieses chocado contra mí ya me habría apartado -observó Kimizuki.

-¿Eh? ¡He chocado porque no te has apartado! -exclamó el moreno.

-Claro, porque yo tenía que saber que ibas a venir corriendo desde la otra punta -le dijo él.

-¿Me estas fastidiando, pelo chicle? -le espetó el otro.

-¿Y tú a mi? -le replicó Kimizuki-Mira, déjame en paz.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago? -le preguntó.

Kimizuki estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello y su paciencia, sobre todo, empezaba a resentirse, nunca había sido una persona muy paciente pero en situaciones donde claramente lo estaban provocando y sabia de sobras que a ese ritmo acabarían peleándose y aunque ganas no le faltaban, si un profesor los pillaba serian malas noticias para él.

-Tché…déjame en paz -le dijo.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta con la intención de seguir su camino.

-¡Yuu! -exclamó una voz-¡No lo hagas!

Ante aquel aviso, Kimizuki reaccionó apartándose a un lado, solo para ver como el tal Yuu tropezaba al fallar su golpe y terminaba dándose de bruces contra una columna.

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca del de gafas sin poder evitarlo.

-Te jodes -le dijo.

-¡Yuu! -exclamó de nuevo la voz- ¿Estás bien?

El moreno, Yuu , se frotó la nariz y miró la columna como quien mira a alguien que va a asesinar.

-¡Ha sido culpa de la farola esta! -exclamó Yuu.

-Yuu…Kimizuki no te ha hecho nada -dijo el chico.

Aquello pillo por sorpresa al mencionado, no esperaba que alguien en aquella universidad supiese su nombre, ni los profesores lo sabían porque tenían tantos alumnos que él solo era otro más y por otro lado, no es que fuese el más popular de la facultad y el más sociable.

-¿Conoces a este idiota, Yoichi? -le preguntó el moreno al otro.

¿Yoichi?

Había algo familiar en ese nombre, estaba seguro de haberlo oído alguna vez.

Kimizuki terminó dándose la vuelta para encontrarse cata a cara con ese tal Yoichi y salir de dudas. En cuanto vio quien era, delante de sus narices tenia al chic que se sentaba a su lado , lo cual explicaba que supiese como se llamaba y que conociese su voz.

-Somos compañeros de clases -le contestó Yoichi.

-No pensaba que admitiesen farolas en medicina -respondió el tal Yuu.

El aludido, de nuevo, tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de darle un puñetazo porque, de golpe había recordado porque había ido esa mañana a la facultad. La reunión con su tutor y llegaba tarde.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó.

-¿Pasa algo, Kimizuki? -le preguntó el castaño.

-Tengo una reunión con mi tutor de prácticas y llego tarde por tu culpa -le contestó señalando a Yuu.

-¡La culpa es tuya por ponerte en medio! -protestó el moreno.

-¡Cállate, joder! -le espetó.

-Va, va…-les dijo Yoichi- vamos a calmarlos. Kimizuki, si quieres te acompaño y le explico lo que ha pasado, seguro que tu tutor lo comprende.

Durante un segundo, la amable propuesta del chico le pareció buena idea pero de golpe sintió que no debía de aceptarla, Kimizuki no quería deberle nada a nadie y menos que se pensase que eran amigos, no lo necesitaba.

-Gracias pero no -le dijo dándose la vuelta- que tengas un buen día -añadió marchándose del lugar.

-Imbécil -le escuchó decir a Yuu.

Era mejor que las cosas quedasen así.

* * *

 **Lo que me ha costado terminar este cap pls xDDD**

 **No tengo mucho que añadir, como siempre, espero que os guste.**


End file.
